


“I should have told you a long time ago.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: A visit to Cardassia leads to some long overdue revelations.





	“I should have told you a long time ago.”

Julian was back on Cardassia, like it seemed he was every few months, and, just like every other time, he made time to visit Garak.

Things were improving, Julian noted as he walked along the path to the shack that Garak called a home. It was slow going, but there were steady signs of recovery. Barely two years had passed since the end of the Dominion War, it would take longer for things to truly return to normal, and even longer for the scars to fade.

Garak was outside, tending the garden he’d managed to create. He stopped and waved when he noticed Julian approaching. Julian felt his heart swell, and he had to suppress the urge to run over and embrace the man.

“Hello, Doctor,” Garak called when Julian got closer.

“Hello, Garak,” Julian returned with a smile. He pulled the bag off of his shoulder and held it out, an offering which Garak accepted after he’d stood and brushed some of the dirt from his hands.

“More gifts?” Garak asked.

Julian nodded. “Mostly food.” His smile grew lopsided. “I managed to get some Delavian chocolates. I only ate a few, so you’ve got plenty there.”

Garak smirked. “Trying to fatten me up, Doctor?”

Julian chuckled. “Something like that.”

They went into the shack and Julian tried his best to stay out of the way while Garak prepared their dinner. They ate together at what barely passed for a table, chatting lightly about their lives, Cardassia, and literature.

As they sat together afterwards, Garak turned to Julian and asked “Why do you keep visiting me?”

“You’re my friend, Garak,” Julian reminded chidingly. “I want to make sure you’re doing well, and I like your company.” He let out a contented sigh. “Besides, it’s easy enough for me to come to Cardassia.”

Garak gave Julian a knowing smile. “Come now, Doctor. That’s not all of it.”

Julian blushed. “When did you realize?”

“I will admit, it took me longer than it should have to figure it out,” Garak answered, looking away.

“Well at this point I might as well do it right,” Julian declared with a sheepish grin. “I’d like to date you, Garak.”

Garak stood and walked around the table. He placed his hands on Julian’s shoulders, drawing a muffled gasp from him. Then Garak leaned down as Julian tilted his head back and they kissed.

“I should have told you a long time ago,” Julian murmured as Garak straightened up.

“Yes, but I should have recognized your interest a long time ago as well,” Garak conceded.

“Bedroom?” Julian asked as he stood. “I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

Garak nodded and took Julian’s hand as they headed to the bedroom together.


End file.
